


Reflection

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [31]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei takes some time to reflect on things for a bit and feed his pigeons.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 7





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final piece for month of mei 2020. im really happy i made it to the end this year ^-^

Koumei sat down on a bench in the gardens. It was where he went for a break every day, and his pigeons knew it. They flocked around his feet, on his head and shoulders, nestled on his lap. He tossed some seed on the ground, then held it in his hands for each pigeon to eat some.

Fond memories of pigeons flooded his mind. There was the time that one of Taimei's line broke the old speed record for pigeons in Rakushou. She had proceeded to give forth more speedy pidges. There were also memories of the births of each new Taimei, of ferals coming in and loving living here, of the funeral spent with his cousins, of Muu introducing himself and getting pecked.

Koumei smiled and scritched a neck. If he had had the chance to speak to his younger self, the one who made the research lab all those years ago, he doubt that that kid would have been able to predict this path. He certainly hadn't. Who would have guessed that their country would actually know peace for awhile? Or that they would seek to unite the entire world for real?

Who would have thought that Hakuryuu would choose his path? No, Koumei could have seen it coming if he had been paying attention. If he had been paying attention... None of them did. Their two families had been close because of Hakuyuu and Hakuren, but they became more distant, and because of that...

It was their fault. It really was. Kouen and Koumei hadn't reached out, hadn't talked about their cousins or plans. They were afraid to. When the walls have ears, it's difficult to speak of things. It had taken years to gain Gyokuen's — no, Arba's — trust, and they had flubbed the one thing that their cousins had entrusted them with: family.

He was glad that things were okay now. He and Hakuryuu even had weekly tea times to catch up, and he knew Hakuryuu did the same with Kouen. Kouha had really stepped up as a close older brother. Things seemed to be looking up.

Aside from that, Kou was more prosperous than ever. They had centuries of old records to prove it. The global market was practically theirs, but, valuing the market as a place for people to make their own way, he had made sure there was room, putting products on shelves without creating their own stores, filling niches in certain areas. It was a far cry from how they had been before. Instead of taking total dominance of the world, they were actively sharing it.

He smiled and fed his pigeons more, wishing that it hadn't taken nearly dying and three years in exile, working with people up close, to realize how important that was.

More than that, Kougyoku had surprised them all. While she had always played the part of a pawn or general, she was now actively orchestrating things on her own. Koumei couldn't be prouder of her. If he had paid more attention to her and supported her, he would have seen this sooner.

His siblings were in better positions, his country was doing well, war and poverty were defeated. Somehow, he could feel his cousins looking upon him with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> tune in tomorrow for the start of Magi Pride Month! It's mostly meetings and dates and rarepairs~ but it's all gay!


End file.
